My Monster Girl Encyclopedia Entries
by nightmareslurk
Summary: I have been working on this for a while now, mainly with research on these mythical beings as to gain a better understanding on them before making their entry. I based them as accurately as possible without breaking the atmosphere of the show. Now the reason for this is to give people an even wider variety of liminals to choose from when working on their stories, art, etc.
1. Empousa

Empousa

Family- succubus

Habitat- demon realm

Diet- Carnivorous with the exception of some fruits should they develop a taste

Height- 5'5 1/2

Encyclopedia entry

The Empousa is a particularly rare case due to only coming into existence as a result of particular monster pedigrees, the mother and/or father together must be descended from a demon, a satyros, an ignis, and an automaton. The monster holds traits from each of these ancestors which is evident from their goat leg, mechanical almost prosthetic looking leg, hair apparently made of fire, and blood red eyes paired with blue or alabaster skin. These monsters are held in high regard by those seeking to remove boundaries between human and monster society and are often revered as a symbol of harmony, though their nature is the opposite.

Empousa always travel in packs of three to five, so when you spot one look around as others are no doubt in the area and they have no doubt noticed you. They utilize pack tactics by having a single packmate stand out in the open calling to and luring the desired prey in like a moth to a flame. When they prey is close enough the others will leap from their hiding places and aggressively attack the target of their fury, hunger, or desire. The first is the method used against those they despise, the second is the obvious one, the prey turned to a pile of bones coated in claw and teeth marks in a matter of minutes, and as for the last if they happen to encounter a man (or woman) to which they are all fond of they will attack and bring them back to their den.

This den is usually a small hut they were 'gifted' from the prior owners, here the pack of demons will act as hunters and gatherers and will leave most of the housework to their mate, if the mate had relatives or friends then the closest of them will be invited to join them and tribe-like settlement will arise with the pack and their mate as the five chiefs or a council. Unlike most other demons however they do not give of enough demonic energy to convert their mates and humans in general into monsters.

The hair though flaming does not burn those they care for and in fact serves as a pleasure point if pulled. During mating they prefer to do so as a pack, taking turns and often preforming various lewd acts on one another in front of their husband as to get him aroused. They will often take up places on his waist and mouth while the other will fondle, kiss, and caress those currently taking their turns.

Gestation of infants is roughly eight months and they give birth to female monsters of the races that make up their bloodline or male humans and on rare occasions (roughly one in three-hundred) they will give birth to an Empousa, these are far more powerful than the usual and will always be pack leaders without exception. This fact further leads to them being held in a light of unity between humans and monsters.


	2. Jersey Devil

**Hello everybody it's the Kaiser here with the second entry into the encyclopedia, this time we have the Jersey Devil from the state of New Jersey, right here in America. When I first started planning this, this devil was the first thing that came to mind but it took me a little longer to make than the Empousa, as there is a lot less to work with in the way of myths, stories, and modern culture. Heads up, this series serves as a place where I dump ideas for liminals that I am both using in my stories so people don't get lost and so that the ones I have no intentions of using don't go to waste. Also think of this as a thing that I am able to get out and post consistently while I work on my actual stories. Hope you enjoy.**

 **~Nightmareslurk**

Jersey Devil

Family- Fiend

Habitat- Forested areas

Diet- Omnivorous

Height- 6'7

Encyclopedia Entry

Jersey Devils are secretive and solitary creatures that lurk deep within forest, usually residing within abandoned stables and the houses connected to them. They have the legs of a goat, the wings of a bat, teeth that are sharp as razor blades and the tail of a scorpion. They are unable to fly however they can glide over short distances, their tail has two separate types of poison, consisting of a deadly venom and a numbing agent. They have no devotion to leaders or others forms of authority.

These creatures are nocturnal and are very territorial, quick to shred anything that steps foot into its domain. They are especially scornful toward humans as a result of years of condemnation due to being damned by some heavenly stigma from natives, settlers, and slaves alike. Though when a jersey devil encounters a human who shows no fear and holds no hate in their hearts for them, they are liable to fall in love with them due to the sheer joy and rarity of just such an occasion.

If this were to happen than they would bring them back to their stables and live with them there, leaving as little as possible, only making exceptions for collecting food and water from the surrounding forest. They will also give their husband small doses of their venom as to let him build up an immunity, this makes it where they are once again able to use their stinger while hunting, bringing in much more food then when they can only use their hands, teeth, and any weapon they have obtained or made.

During the time they are together the devil will talk sweetly with the man who stole her heart and will teach him all about her kind and herself if only he were to ask. They are very talkative with their lovers due to extended isolation, therefore having somebody around to commune with is something that makes them happier than anything else. However, they are very body shy and will usually avoid being seen indecent, so much coaxing and encouragement is needed on the husband's part to build her confidence and engage in lewder activities.

Though they may seem very anxious but this is due to a severe fear of being left alone by the only person whose opinion matters to them. As such they will do nearly anything to avoid this outcome and constantly seek to be near their love, feeling very uneasy without them. The deeply rooted fear of abandonment will also lead her to brutally slaughter and maim anybody or anything that dared to threaten their love and this reaction will be doubled if their child was threatened as well.

As for children the Jersey Devils are an odd case as they can only produce a single child, this child will grow to be a strong as both parents put together. This trait allows the species to become more powerful with each generation, without threatening the wellbeing of other monsters, animals or humans. The child will be fully grown at twenty-six and will then leave her home in search of her own along with somebody to share it with, and thus the cycle continues.


	3. Phoenix

**Hello everyone nightmare here, two entries in one day? I know right, just don't get used to it because I have my doubts it will happen often. Today we will be seeing a mythical creature very near and dear to my heart, the Phoenix. This creature is one of if not my personal favorite of all lore. So, I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **~Nightmareslurk**

Phoenix

Family- Harpy

Habitat- Mountains, Forests

Diet- fruit and some vegetables, especially peppers

Average height- 5'8

Encyclopedia Entry

The Phoenix is a majestic creature with purple-red feathers and hair that takes roost in mountains and forest worldwide, though they have a particular fondness for Europe and Asia, as well as northern Africa. They are often worshipped by humans and monsters alike, either as gods or holy creatures and have temples and palaces built in their honor with many devoted servants, they enjoy this attention and will regularly bask in the praise and pampering they receive, even in anti-monster states. They however are not falsely powerful, as they possess magic within their feathers and fire with which they can revive recently deceased person, and they are brought back looking as they did at their peak.

Phoenixes themselves are potentially immortal, as when they die, they never decay and can be revived by true love's kiss. When this happens, her feathers will reignite in a blaze of glory and will cover her and the one who revived her, binding their hearts, minds, and souls together and giving the male the same immortality as the Phoenix. This fiery union is their wedding ceremony, the male will not be given a choice in the matter, though he probably wouldn't have much of an objection due to his actions leading up to it.

Afterward he would join her in her palace and be treated as a lord, second only to her and would serve his every wish hand and foot. They have a very strong taste for Arabian architecture and always model their palaces or anywhere they may have constructed in that style, although they have a much more European taste in clothing mad from Chinese silk and a love for African gold. Within these castles they will sit with their husband in their recently widened throne while providing the people with even more wonderful miracles of resurrection, youth, and for those who offer enough of a tribute they will grant eternal life. Also, it is not uncommon for a Phoenix to patron an aspiring artist, their particular taste may vary, though they have a preference of art that portrays themselves in a flattering manner.

The only time a Phoenix tries to have a child is when their own lands have grown too extensive for their liking and, rather than simply cut it lose she will frantically try to reproduce an heir to the excess territory so she won't have to give up the wealth of the lands she has accumulated. In any other circumstance she will avoid procreation to avoid creating threats to her crown, to avoid this she will have herself and her husband eat a special fruit rendering him sterile and her infertile for a limited time.


End file.
